


A Time to Celebrate / Время праздновать

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: CEO magnus, Christmas Fluff, Doctor Catarina, M/M, No Angst, also malec being idiots as always, also no villains!, detective alec, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус любит декабрь. Это лучший месяц в году, и не только из-за его дня рождения. Вдобавок к этому, в декабре также Рождество! Каждый год он помогает Катарине организовать визит Санта Клауса в Бруклинский Госпиталь. Нет ничего лучше, чем празднование этой ночи в глупых костюмах и с кучей подарков.Только вот, в этом году, медбрат Элиот не смог прийти. Отсутствие Санта Клауса – большая проблема, которую Магнусу необходимо решить.Но, может, его очень одинокий сосед – Алек Лайтвуд – поможет ему с этим.





	A Time to Celebrate / Время праздновать

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [A Time to Celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090425)

Декабрь всегда был любимым месяцем Магнуса, начиная с самого раннего детства. Ему нравился холод, снег и то, как весь город сиял тысячью огней. Нью-Йорк всегда ярок, но в декабре он сиял в разы сильнее.

В это время года люди казались счастливее. Жизнь, без сомнения, была безумной, но, это же Большое Яблоко. Будучи генеральным директором Фармацевтической компании Бейна, жизнь Магнуса проходила в бешеном ритме, но, он бы ни на что это не променял. В декабре люди, казалось бы, подстраивались под его ритм. Приближались праздники, а вместе с ними отпуска и конец года. Все было под девизом сейчас или никогда.

И, конечно же, день рождения Магнуса. В этом году он отметил с размахом. Не каждый же год исполняется тридцать – ну, или тридцать четыре, но кто вообще считает? – так что, Магнус ухватился за возможность устроить большую вечеринку. Он пригласил всех дорогих ему людей в свой пентхаус на закате, и они провели там все время до тех пор, пока солнце снова не взошло.

У Магнуса все еще сохранились фотографии Рафаэля, который выпил немного больше вина, чем рассчитывал. Он ждет подходящего момента, чтобы ими воспользоваться. В целях безопасности, разумеется.

Но, празднование не закончилось только потому, что день рождения Магнуса прошел. О нет. Декабрь был волшебным временем года, когда каждый чувствовал дух праздника, или принужден обществом притворяться, что наслаждается происходящим. Это означало, что Магнус мог наслаждаться мелочами – как, например, посылать слащавые песни на почту компании Рагнора, а затем притвориться, что перепутал их с Рождественскими. Вот оно преимущество не быть христианином.

На самом деле для того, кто был воспитан в исламской вере, у Магнуса была странная симпатия к празднику. А точнее – к его духу. Он, естественно, винил в этом Рафаэля. С тех пор, как Магнус узнал, что Рафаэль будет наряжаться Сантой, чтобы принести подарки своим младшим братьям и сестрам, восхищение празднеством все больше росло. Все, из-за чего Рафаэлю придется надеть накладную белую бороду и огромный красный костюм, заслуживало уважения.

Однако это чувство зародилось, когда Магнус еще был в колледже, и оставалось с ним на протяжении всей его взрослой жизни. У него было так много всего, и он приобрел еще больше за все эти годы. В таком жестоком городе, как Нью-Йорк, редко получалось отдавать что-то взамен.

И, если и была одна вещь, которой Сари Бейн научила Магнуса, так это была важность помогать. Его мать, хоть и не праздновала Рождество, всегда поощряла щедрость и благодарность. Так что, когда Магнус познакомился с доктором Катариной Лосс, он нашел способ применить это на практике. Будучи главой Онкологического Центра Бруклинского Госпиталя, Катарина организовывала праздничную программу, чтобы приободрить оказавшихся там детей.

К тому времени, как они с Магнусом стали хорошими друзьями, проведение программы оказалось под угрозой отмены из-за серьезных финансовых трудностей. Катарине пришлось бы платить из-за собственных денег, чтобы ее продолжить.

  
Именно тогда вмешался Магнус. Бруклинский Госпиталь уже вел переговоры с Фармацевтической компанией Бейна. Было несложно запросить продолжение программы, в качестве условия совершения сделки. В тот год Магнус лично отправился в госпиталь, чтобы убедиться, что все пройдет гладко.

Именно тогда он влюбился в Рождество. Каждый год с тех пор декабрь был особенным.  
Теперь, когда день рождения Магнуса прошел, ему надо организовать еще одну вечеринку года. Улыбаясь, Магнус зашел в лифт. Это был прекрасный день – исключительно для выполнения обязанностей к праздничной программе. Он на несколько минут опаздывал на их встречу с Катариной, но, она наверняка не будет воз–

Лифт остановился на семнадцатом этаже, и Магнус улыбнулся себе под нос. Когда дверь открылась, и на виду показался высокий мужчина в теплой кожаной куртке, Магнус не мог не заметить, что этот месяц действительно благословением.

Честно говоря, Магнус не питал симпатии к полицейским. Не тогда, когда растешь в мусульманской общине Куинса и совсем не выглядишь белым. Магнус не знал, как действовала полиция в родной стране его матери – Индонезии, но в Штатах они не были особо благосклонными.

Тем не менее, каждое правило имеет исключение. Именно им и был детектив Алек Лайтвуд.

Алек улыбнулся, когда увидел Магнуса.

— Здравствуй.

Он выглядел особенно прекрасно в тот день, волосы еще в полном беспорядке после сна. Магнусу особенно нравилась щетина, которую Алек отращивал. С ней он выглядел старше своих двадцати шести.

— Доброе утро, дорогой, – Магнус подвинулся, чтобы освободить место для Алека. – Готов раскрыть парочку преступлений?

— Я бы сначала выпил кофе, – Алек пожал плечами. – У меня вчера закончился.

Магнус приподнял бровь.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь зайти ко мне, если тебе что-то надо.

Это заставило Алека фыркнуть.

— У тебя едва ли есть еда дома. Даже не пытайся соврать об этом. Я был на твоей вечеринке.

— В течение десяти минут! – Магнус закатил глаза. Это было очень досадно. Магнус был в восторге, увидев детектива, несмотря на то, что знал, что Алек придет. Магнус доставал его месяцами, чтобы точно быть уверенным. Даже заставил Алека помочь ему спланировать празднование.

Они мало были знакомы, но что-то в Алеке заставляло Магнуса хотеть узнать больше. И он не был против использовать для этого всякие уловки. За три года, с момента переезда Алека, Магнус придумывал столько разных причин для приглашения детектива к себе домой, что Алек начал делать это спонтанно.

Поэтому, это не должно было удивить Магнуса, когда Алек пришел первым. Однако его счастье продлилось недолго. Долг звал. В этом случае, долг был двойным убийством. Магнус начал пить вскоре после этого.

Тем не менее, Алек не выглядел впечатленным.

— Первые десять минут, когда ты расставлял закуски. Это все, что у тебя есть, – он покачал головой. – И еще чай. Очень много чая.

Пожав плечами, Магнус отмахнулся от последнего комментария.

— Я просто хочу избежать обезвоживания. Это время года требует дополнительного ухода, если я хочу сохранить свою фигуру. Как ты думаешь? – Магнус улыбнулся, когда заметил, как Алек задержал на нем свой взгляд. Он не надел пальто, так что Алеку открывался прекрасный вид на то, как отлично сидел на Магнусе его костюм.

Неплохо. Магнусу нравились такие моменты между ними. Очень нравились.

Алек прочистил горло, когда понял, что они слишком долго молчат. Он собирался что-то сказать, но лифт достиг своего первоначального места назначения. Магнус склонил голову вбок и ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошего дня, Александр.

— Пока, – тихо ответил Алек, но улыбнулся, перед тем как выйти в вестибюль. Он вытащил из кармана шарф, и это последнее, что видел Магнус. Он ехал на этаж ниже – в гараж.

Вздохнув, Магнус позволил улыбке основаться у него на губах. Не всегда получалось, чтобы они с Алеком пересекались в лифте. Эти дни были особенно ценными. Вероятно, это хороший знак.

  
***

  
— У нас огромная проблема, – сказала Катарина, как только Магнус вошел в конференц-зал.

Магнус моргнул, но не позволил этому помешать ему пройти со всей элегантностью. Катарина не любила прерываться на полуслове, так что проблема, должно быть, действительно серьезная. Тем не менее, Магнус должен поддерживать свою репутацию. Хоть в комнате их было всего двое, но Магнус ничему не позволит испортить свой день.

— Что случилось, милая? – он сел рядом с ней.

Вблизи, он увидел, что Катарина выглядела обеспокоенной, и это определенно был знак. Магнус видел, как эта женщина выходила с двенадцати часовой операции и отправилась прямиком на родительское собрание в детсад своей дочери. Было сложно сломить ее, но что бы ни было сейчас – оставило трещину.

Катарина покачала головой.

— Мы потеряли нашего Санта Клауса. Элиот не сможет выйти в этом году. Он проводит это Рождество с родителями своей невесты.

О нет.

— Что?! – Магнус ахнул, пытаясь все обдумать. Почему люди должны с кем-то встречаться? Было бы проще, если бы они были одинокими и доступными для того, чтобы надеть костюм на праздник и осчастливить детей в госпитале. – Что насчет других медбратьев?

— Ничего. Элиот был единственным парнем, у которого не было смены двадцать четвертого. Я сверилась с врачами, и ни один из них не свободен.

Магнус нахмурился. Должен же быть хоть кто-нибудь. Не может быть, чтобы у всей мужской части населения Бруклина были планы на Рождество. Каковы шансы? Магнус искал хоть какие-нибудь альтернативы.

— Может, я могу это сделать?

Катарина тяжело вздохнула.

— Я думала об этом, но дети уже тебя знают. Элиот из другого отделения, они его никогда не видели. Но, видимо, у нас нет другого выбора, – она снова покачала головой. – В крайнем случае, нам остается нарядить одну из медсестер как миссис Клаус. Я просто не знаю, как буду объяснять детям, что Санта не смог прийти. Мэдзи будет расстроена. И дети уже написали письма.

Это была самая досадная часть. В рамках праздника, Магнус покупает все подарки, которые попросили дети. Это был один из его любимых моментов – смотреть, как они смеются, улыбаются и даже плачут, когда Санта дарит им именно то, что они хотели.

— Знаешь, что? – Магнус стиснул зубы, его глаза горели решительностью. – Я позабочусь об этой ситуацией с Сантой. Тебе остается только организация и материальное обеспечение. Письма у тебя с собой?

Катарина нахмурилась, но кивнула.

– Да, – она отыскала их в своей сумочке и протянула Магнуса стопку карточек. Детей призывали не только написать что-то Санте, но и нарисовать. Это их занимало и, хотелось бы надеяться, приносила некую радость. – Что ты собираешься делать?

Магнус взял письма и аккуратно убрал в портфель.

— У меня есть связи. Много людей должны мне. Я смогу найти нам замену.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, – Катарина подняла бровь, но не задавала лишних вопросов. – Рождество через две недели. У многих уже есть планы.

Это правда. Но Магнус не позволил этому подавить свой настрой. Всегда был шанс на Рождественское чудо или что-то настолько же слащавое. В конце концов, был декабрь и это был месяц Магнуса. Каким-нибудь образом он свершит чудо.

— Что ж, – Магнус наклонил голову набок. – Я всегда был хорош в том, чтобы люди меняли свои планы ради меня. Правда обычно это включает в себя больше алкоголя и меньше ребяческих развлечений, но буду довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Катарина смотрела на него в течение нескольких секунд. Из всех друзей Магнуса, она лучше всех могла его прочитать. Однако что бы она в нем не увидела, это ее убедило.

— Ладно. Хотя, никто не говорил, что после всего не будет алкоголя. У детей есть постельный режим, в отличие от нас. Имей это в виду, когда будешь просматривать кандидатов.

Магнус фыркнул.

— Вот почему мы друзья. Ты меня так хорошо знаешь.

Катарина покачала головой, но не пыталась скрыть улыбки.

— Ты слишком открытый. Теперь уходи. У меня пациент через десять минут.

Она встала и начала собирать все свои вещи. Магнус в это время мысленно составлял список всех, кто будет в городе в праздники. Однако это должен быть кто-то, кто ладит с детьми. Это, вероятно, сузит список.

Однако прежде чем покинуть комнату, Катарина остановилась и посмотрела на Магнуса.

— Может попросить Рагнора?

— Если только мы хотим травмировать детей, – с ходу ответил Магнус.

Кивка Катарины хватило, чтобы закрыть тему. Она оставила его одного, и Магнус усмехнулся, пытаясь представить Рагнора в красном костюме с накладной бородой. Такое Магнус точно бы хотел увидеть. Жаль, что тогда дети подвергнутся опасности.

Впрочем, у него появилась другая идея. Возможно, сварливый британец был плохим выбором. Но как насчет латиноамериканца?

 

***

  
Магнус зашел в вестибюль только частично осознавая, что три сумки подарков, которые он нес, того и гляди порвутся. Честно говоря, у него были заботы посерьезней, чем рассыпавшиеся по полу подарки.

— Я сказал, что не могу, – сказал в телефон Рафаэль, когда Магнус с негодованием возмутился первым отказом. – Я уже претворяюсь Сантой для своих братьев и сестер. Ты это знаешь.

Магнус снова фыркнул, более драматично в этот раз. Он остановился, сосредотачиваясь на разговоре. Было неприятно, что Рафаэль решил предать Рождество.

— Да ладно тебе! Сколько у тебя вообще братьев и сестер? Ты это делаешь годами.

— Ну, да. Рождество – ежегодное событие, – Рафаэль нетерпеливо вздохнул с другой стороны линии. – Роза все еще верит в Санта Клауса, так что, я буду продолжать это делать, пока она не разуверится.

Магнус разозлился бы, ели бы Роза не была очаровашкой. Тем не менее, он не мог дождаться ее полового созревания, когда она будет приходить к нему за советами, как достать Рафаэля. Все остальные его братья и сестра поступали также, так что теперь это казалось праведным возмездием.

— Ты должен знать, что расстраиваешь меня. Ты расстраиваешь одиннадцать детей в госпитале Катарины. Детей, Рафаэль.

— Я могу с этим жить, – ответил Рафаэль, совсем этим не тронутый. – Просто сделай это сам. Это не так уж и сложно.

— Я собирался, но Катарина сказала, что они узнают меня, – Магнус переложил сумки из одной руки в другую, держа телефон между ухом и плечом. – Я весьма поразительный, так что, думаю, она права, – вздох Рафаэля заставил Магнуса усмехнуться. – Что ж, думаю, даже слезы тринадцати детей не могут растопить твое ледяное сердце и заставить передумать.

Рафаэль фыркнул.

— Разве их было не одиннадцать?  
Магнус поднял обе брови.

— Вполне уверен, что пятнадцать. Бедные семнадцать детишек. Разве это не разбивает тебе сердце?

— На самом деле, нет. Если считать моих братьев, сестер, кузенов и племянников, получится гораздо больше.

Весьма забавно, что Магнус в этом не сомневался. Семья Рафаэля могла бы занять целое здание. Магнус был у них больше, чем на двух праздниках, и они всегда были довольно оживленные. Даже Рафаэль не знал имен всех своих тетушек и дядюшек.

—Похоже, что у тебя и так много забот, – Магнус вздохнул, принимая свое поражение. – У меня заканчиваются варианты. Элиас занят, Мелиорн не верит в Рождество, а пригласить Лоренцо все равно, что позвать Гринча. Я действительно не знаю, кого еще я мо–

Звук рвущейся бумаги послал ряд мурашек по спине Магнуса. Он почувствовал, как игрушки падают на пол прежде, чем это случилось. Магнус съежился, предвкушая еще один поход в магазин, чтобы заменить все, что сейчас сломается.

Но вдруг пара рук схватила бумажный пакет, прежде чем все вывалилось.

— Это было близко, – сказал Алек, слегка улыбаясь. Он усмехнулся, когда Магнус вздохнул с облегчением, и посмотрел на оставшиеся сумки. – Снова делаешь ремонт?

Магнус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Хотелось бы, но это подождет до следующего года. Я дам тебе знать, когда буду красить потолок. Высокий рост приветствуется.

Алек выгнул бровь.

— Я больше не поведусь на это оправдание. Ты едва ли на десять сантиметров ниже меня. Тебе просто нравится мной командовать, пока ты делаешь коктейли.

— Виновен по всем статьям, – небрежно пожал плечами Магнус. – Плюс ты в старой тонкой футболке, которая приподнимается, когда ты потягиваешься. Красота должна быть оценена, мой дорогой, – он улыбнулся, когда Алек закатил глаза. – Но нет. Это все для детей. Подарки от Санта Клауса.

Лицо Алека окрасилось осознанием.

— О, для той программы в госпитале. Круто. Помочь донести все это наверх?

— Конечно, если только ты не слишком устал от погони за преступниками.

Алек покачал головой, легко улыбаясь.

— Нет, сегодня в основном была бумажная работа. Капитан Гэрроуэй хочет, чтобы вся документация была разобрана до Рождества.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, – Магнус подвинулся, позволив Алек взять порванный пакет, пока сам попрощался с Рафаэлем и убрал телефон в карман. Он направился к лифту, Алек прямо за ним. – Знаешь, я тут думал. Когда старый добрый капитан женится на твоей маме, как ты будешь его называть? Капитан отец? Нет, слишком сопливо. Ты все еще будешь звать его “сэр”?

Закатывая глаза, Алек нажал на кнопку верхнего этажа.

— Лучше бы я не говорил тебе о том, что они встречаются. Просто забудь об этом, Магнус.

Магнус усмехнулся.

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Должны же быть какие-то преимущества в том, чтобы случайно свести своего босса со своей матерью. Сколько уже прошло? Четыре месяца? Наверняка офицер Люк нашел способ отблагодарить тебя за это.

— Он пытается, – Алек не звучал очень радостным. Лифт остановился на этаже Магнуса, и они вышли. – Он заставил меня взять отпуск на праздники. Но это было после того, как мои сестра и брат отправились во Францию. В конце концов, было неплохо. Я действительно не хотел быть пятым колесом для двух гетеросексуальных пар.

Вздрогнув, Магнус кивнул. Он открыл для них дверь и указал Алеку кинуть сумки на диван.

— Это было бы сущим кошмаром. Ты проводишь Рождество у родителей?

Алек резко покачал головой.

— Без Иззи и Джейса это будет невыносимо. Мама приведет капитана Гэрроуэйя, а отец в ответ настоял на том, чтобы пригласить свою новую девушку. Я стараюсь держаться как можно дальше.

Магнус усмехнулся и сел на диван, начиная распаковывать подарки.

— И как ты это провернешь? Мариз точно знает, что ты не проторчишь всю ночь в участке.

В глазах Алека мелькнула вспышка вины. Он отвлек себя от этого, копируя Магнуса, беря другой пакет с игрушками.

— Еще не знаю. Может, выдумаю бойфренда и скажу, что провожу ночь с ним. Буду надеяться, что это остановит поток вопросов.

Громко вдохнув, Магнус собирался отметить изобретательность плана, когда его осенило.

—Погоди. Ты хочешь сказать, Александр, что тебе нужна реальная причина, чтобы пропустить Рождественский ужин с родителями?

— Если ты можешь придумать что-то лучше, чем фейковый бойфренд, – Алек пожал плечами.

У Магнуса вырвалось фырканье, и он наклонил голову набок.

— Я могу. Скажи-ка мне кое-что, дорогой. Как ты относишься к красному?

 

  
***

  
— Ладно, – сказала Катарина, изучая каждый дюйм костюма Санта Клауса. – Это может сработать.

Алек с облегчением выдохнул, и Магнус понял, что сделал также. В течение последних пяти минут Катарина кружила вокруг Алека, рассматривая каждую деталь в поисках недостатков. Она никогда не была такой внимательной, поэтому Магнус не был уверен, почему она это делала.

Тем не менее, это пошло на пользу. Алек был невероятно милым в своем костюме, с красной шапкой Санты и черными сапогами. Однако Магнус должен признать, что его мнение было весьма предвзятым. Это должно быть так, потому что он считал мужчину привлекательным даже без накладной бороды и подушки в качестве живота. Если быть честным, это немного тревожило. Санта Клаус не должен быть горячим.

Магнус полагал, что для всего должен быть первый раз, в том числе и влечение к Санте.  
Катарина прищурилась, смотря на Алека, который откровенно поморщился под ее взглядом. В конце концов, он был умен.

— Ты помнишь сценарий, который Магнус тебе прислал? Не говори ничего лишнего. Это должна быть волшебная ночь для детей.

— Да, мэм, – серьезно ответил Алек. Он взглянул на Магнуса в поисках поддержки. Даже за поддельными очками Магнус мог видеть искренность в ореховых глазах Алека. Он улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Казалось, это именно то, что нужно было Алеку, потому что он улыбнулся в ответ. – Я готов.

Нежно улыбаясь, Магнус поправил свой красно-зеленый галстук. В купе с бархатным пиджаком и небольшими дополнениями к своим украшениям он чувствовал себя довольно модным эльфом.

— Конечно, Александр. Катарина, дорогая, должны мы дать мистеру Клаусу минутку, чтобы… вжиться в роль? Да?

Твердый взгляд Катарины говорил, что она думает об этой ситуации, но, к счастью, она не возразила. Катарина может и выглядела мило в ее маленькой шапочке эльфа и цветных носках, выглядывающих из-под халата, но это всего лишь внешний вид. Магнус прекрасно знал, что лучше с ней не связываться.

— Ему же лучше, если он не напортачит, – прошептала Катарина, проходя мимо Магнуса к выходу.

Алек вздохнул с облегчением, как только Катарина исчезла за дверью, и Магнус не смог сдержать смешка.

— Она просто волнуется. Это ночь для нее очень важна, – сказал Магнус в качестве извинений.

Он был в восторге от того, насколько серьезным стал взгляд Алека, когда он кивнул.

— Я знаю. Я делаю это не только ради того, чтобы не ходить на ужин к родителям. Я, правда, хочу помочь. Эти дети… Они заслуживают этот вечер.

Магнус улыбнулся и склонил голову.

— Но они его не получат, если Санта Клаус будет вести себя так по-деловому. Это не одна из твоих лекций, Александр. Здесь дети находятся под влиянием препаратов. Меньше хмуриться и больше хо-хо-хоу, – Магнус указал на дверь. – Зарядись духом Рождества, дорогой!

Фыркнув, Алек поправил свои поддельные очки и взял мешок с подарками. Они упаковали их вместе, пока Магнус объяснял, что Алеку придется делать, будучи Сантой. Оказалось, Алеку уже приходилось играть эту роль. Его младший брат Макс однажды верил в старого доброго Санту, так что парню приходилось наряжаться, а его брат и сестра играли другие партии.

— Он понял, когда ему было восемь, – сказал Алек Манусу. – Но он позволил всему этому продолжаться, пока ему не исполнилось одиннадцать. Макс был слишком умен во вред себе.

Ну, этот опыт, наконец, пригодился. Катарине не о чем было беспокоиться, когда Алек последовал за Магнусом в комнату. Дети были счастливы увидеть Санту, и Алек сыграл свою роль очень даже хорошо. Он не был шутом, как Элиот, но Магнус наслаждался более спокойной интерпретацией.

Алек определенно говорил с детьми намного больше, чем Элиот. Он прочитал все письма и запомнил то, о чем просили дети. Его мозг детектива работал на ура. К концу празднования, когда они все уселись в игровой комнате, чтобы открыть подарки, Алек звал каждого из детей по имени.

Однако Магнус был не единственным, кто это заметил. Зои подошла к Магнусу под предлогом налить себе еще содовой.

— Дядя Магнус, – все дети его так называли. Зои была одной из старших, уже почти подросток. То, что она все еще его так называла, грело Магнусу сердце. – Он не тот Санта Клаус, что был в прошлом году, так ведь?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, Зои, – Магнус пытался сдержать улыбку. – Санта Клаус есть Санта Клаус.

Девочка прищурилась и внимательного на него посмотрела.

— Значит, он просто стал выше? И его голос тоже изменился?

Пожав плечами, Магнус сделал глоток собственной содовой.

— Половое созревание до всех добирается, моя дорогая.

Зои не выглядела убежденной, но перестала задавать вопросы. Забавно, как такой простой термин может смутить двенадцатилетку. Магнус был уверен, что медсестры Катарины научат детей таким вещам, когда настанет время, но некоторые дети были более застенчивы. Зои была как раз одной из них, судя по милому румянцу на ее щеках.

Магнус тихонько улыбнулся, сжалившись над ней. Он тоже был стеснительным ребенком в ее возрасте, хоть люди ему и не верят, когда он об этом говорит.

— Что ты думаешь об этом Санте?

— Мне он нравится, – теперь Зои выглядела более комфортно. Она глотнула своей содовой, смотря, как другие дети спрашивают Алека об оленях, которые остались на Северном полюсе. По всей видимости, он выдумал оленеводческую ферму, и теперь должен был выкрутиться. Дети в наше время о многом беспокоятся, как, например, условия конюшен или что будет, если однажды олени устанут летать по всему миру ночью.

К счастью, Алек, похоже, был готов к таким вопросам. Он хорошо справился с ответами, даже придумав систему замены оленей в зависимости от временной разницы в каждой стране. Он объяснял это серьезным тоном, очень по-деловому. Дети кивали в согласии на каждое слово.

Покачивая головой, Магнус улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, моя дорогая, мне он тоже нравится.

 

  
***

  
Вечер прошел с огромным успехом. Сейчас дети были укутаны в своих кроватях, но только после того, как поиграли со своими новыми игрушками и гаджетами с Алеком – Сантой Клаусом. Катарина была невероятно довольна результатом. Магнус знал это, потому что она поблагодарила Алека, пригласив выпить Рождественское пиво в их бар.

Нью-Йорк был действительно необыкновенным городом. Только в этом городе будет открытый бар в канун Рождества, готовый принять врачей для более взрослого празднования. Что ж, Магнус не жаловался.

Катарина, разумеется, осталась только на один заход. Ей пришлось забрать маленькую Мэдзи домой, чтобы она спала на собственной кровати, а не на той импровизированной в офисе Катарины. Малышка всегда принимала участие в празднике и, как и у всех детей в госпитале, у нее был режим сна. Это означало, что она проспит как ангелок достаточно времени, чтобы Катарина успела сделать себе тост, и не больше того. Для семейства Лосс день был закончен.

Но не для Магнуса. Он с удовольствием выпил с оставшимися медсестрами и докторами, но был только один человек, с которым он хотел бы оказаться. Алек поднялся на верхний этаж бара, чтобы обменяться поздравлениями с семьей в тишине.

Именно там Магнус его и нашел. Накладная борода и очки были давно сняты, как и живот. Алек все еще был одет в ботинки и шапку Санты, но красное пальто свободно висело на его бедрах, открывая вид на белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Под бледными огнями от окна Алек выглядел как скульптура.

Он улыбался, печатая сообщение на телефоне. Магнус ждал, играя со своим виски. Когда Алек поднял взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ, он подошел и легонько стукнул своим стаканом о бутылку с пивом Алека.

— За успешное Рождество.

Алек улыбнулся еще шире и подтянул стул, чтобы Магнус сел рядом.

— Твое здоровье, – он сделал глоток из своей бутылки. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня, Магнус. Было весело.

— Это точно, – Магнус улыбнулся. – Дети были без ума от тебя, кстати. Если бы я знал, что ты с ними так хорошо ладишь, то позвал бы тебя гораздо раньше. Ты сотворил для них настоящий праздник, Александр.

— Санта Клаус это сделал, – подумав, сказал Алек. – И дядя Магнус. А их лица, когда они увидели подарки? Ничего из того, что я сделал, не превзойдет это. И это ты сделал, Магнус. Катарина рассказала мне, что программа все еще существует только благодаря тебе. Это ты сотворил праздник.

Магнус почувствовал, как тепло распространяется по его груди. То, как относился к нему Алек, было таким же вознаграждением, как и радостные возгласы детей. В этом было восхищение, подлинное восхищение. И, если Магнус не ошибался, что-то еще.

Эта мысль послала дрожь по его спине. Восхитительно.

— Все же без нашей красной сияющей звезды это было бы полной катастрофой. Давай согласимся, что мы все прекрасно сыграли свои роли, так ведь?

Алек фыркнул, но кивнул.

— Хорошо, – он сделал еще один глоток. – Если тебе нужен будет Санта в следующем году, просто спроси.

— Лучше, чем придумать фейкового парня, чтобы избежать ужина? – спросил Магнус, хихикая.

— В тысячу раз, – вздохнул Алек. Он покачал головой, смотря на только начавший падать снег. – Все равно бы никто не поверил. Все знают, что я постоянно работаю и ни с кем не встречаюсь. К тому же, Иззи такая болтушка, что, если бы я дома упомянул о парне, мама бы подумала, что это ты–

Алек так внезапно остановился, и все, что он мог сделать, чтобы было не так неловко, это выпить пива.

Это не помогло. Магнус нахмурился, пытаясь успокоить бабочек в своем животе. Он открыл рот, но понял, что потерял дар речи. Разве могло быть так, что Мариз Лайтвуд подумала бы о нем, если бы Алек упомянул о парне?

Был ли в этом смысл? Конечно, Магнус видел женщину несколько раз, когда приходил к Алеку или когда они пересекались в холле. Алек много говорил о своей матери, так что Магнусу казалось, что он ее уже знал. Но об одном и том же нельзя было сказать по-разному, так ведь? То, что Алек упоминал Магнуса при своей матери было… Это было немыслимо. С чего бы ему это делать?

Но также была Иззи. Магнус заметил, что разговоры между братом и сестрой прекращались, когда он подходил. Знающая ухмылка на лице Изабель, раздраженные взгляды Алека в ее сторону.

Как ни странно, Магнус почувствовал спокойствие, когда пришло осознание.

— Что ж, Александр, я рад это слышать.

Алек нахмурился, глядя на него с недоумением.

— Т-ты… Правда?

— Очень, – вдохнул Магнус, отставляя свой напиток. – Вот он я, пытаюсь придумать способ, как заманить тебя спуститься вниз. Там везде развешаны омелы, знаешь. Это упростило бы ситуацию. Ну, еще и выпивка, конечно же, – Магнус улыбнулся и посмотрел на Алека, в его прекрасные глаза, полные ожидания. – Но я рад, что нам не понадобится ничего из этого.

— Нет, – голос Алека стал намного мягче. – Не понадобится.

Магнус улыбнулся, приближаясь к Алеку. Он мог чувствовать дыхание Алека на своей коже и запах пива.

— Я не эксперт по Рождеству, Александр. Однако у меня сложилось впечатление, что это время года, когда люди ценят то, что у них есть в жизни. Итак, позволь мне сказать, что я ценю то, что ты есть в моей жизни.

— Я тоже. Я ценю то, что и ты есть в моей, – ответил Алек. Магнус мягко вдохнул, когда почувствовал, как рука Алека легла ему на бедро. – Я.. я ценю то, что я сейчас здесь, с тобой.

Покой. Покой и счастье. Это все, что Магнус чувствовал в тот момент, когда еще немного сократил расстояние между их губами.

— Рад это слышать, – снова сказал Магнус.

И затем он поцеловал Алека.

 

  
***

  
Декабрь всегда был любимым месяцем Магнуса, начиная с самого раннего детства. Ему нравился холод, снег и то, как весь город сиял тысячью огней. Также он любил праздновать свой день рождения – это была возможность увидеть свою маму и отчима в разгар своей хаотичной жизни бизнесмена.

Магнус также любил Рождество, несмотря на то, что его не праздновал. Красивые огни, звук открываемых подарков, смех детей. Он любил проводить эту ночь в госпитале с Катариной, Мэдзи и остальными детьми.

Но теперь, у Магнуса есть еще одна причина любит декабрь. Когда он проснулся двадцать пятого числа и посмотрел на Алека, все еще спящего рядом с ним, Магнус не мог не улыбнуться. Он не помнит точно, когда они вернулись в квартиру, но это было где-то между поцелуями в баре и спотыканием по коридорам.

Алек, его милый сосед. Алек, которого Магнус ценит за пределами своей объективности. Который поселился не только в здании Магнуса, но и в его сердце. Эти годы сблизили их настолько, что Магнус даже не может вспоминать время, когда Алека не было в его жизни.

Теперь ему и не придется. Потому что сейчас, независимо от того, что было между ними раньше, это изменилось. Выросло во что-то намного лучше, чем прежде. Время, опять же, расставило все по своим местам.

Магнус глубоко вздохнул и слегка провел пальцам сквозь волосы Алека. Этого не было достаточно, чтобы его разбудить, он лишь придвинулся ближе. Алек позволил Магнусу обнять его со спины, расслабляясь в его руках, переплетая их пальцы и прижимая к своей груди. Они лежали в обнимку, и Магнус снова улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, Александр, – прошептал Магнус, целуя Алека в щеку.

Он мог чувствовать, как на губах Алека расцветает улыбка.

— Утро, – его голос был хриплым ото сна.

— По школе от одного до десяти, насколько сильно ты хочешь провести этот день в постели? – мягко спросил Магнус.

Алек глубоко вдохнул и развернулся лицом к Магнусу. Он поцеловал его в губы, а потом уперся лбом в плечо Магнуса.

— Вне конкуренции, – лениво ответил Алек, все еще слишком сонный.

Магнус усмехнулся.

— Тогда решено, – он засмеялся громче, когда Алек поднес палец, чтобы заставить его замолчать, а потом лег сверху. Магнус собирался сказать что-то еще, чтобы просто подразнить Алека, но детектив решил, что у него нет другого способа заткнуть его, кроме как поцеловать.

Прекрасное утро, по мнению Магнуса. И за ним последовал прекрасный день, и еще лучшая ночь. Каждый прошедший день был прекрасен, и Магнус не думал, что это когда-нибудь изменится. Да, декабрь, несомненно, был любимым месяцем Магнуса. А теперь, он также может провести его со своим любимым человеком.


End file.
